Hilo Rojo
by Alegotica12
Summary: en la ciudad de Happy tree city hay varios secretos, uno mas ocuro que otro. y en el gran instituto principal hay una pareja muy popular, el chico, con un raro trastorno, la chica, muy timida y cariñosa, pero que pasa cuando dejan de ser compatibles estos dos, y se terminan enamorando de unos extraños gemelos nuevos? mal summary pero les gustara YuY Occs y futuro Lemmond :3
1. Chapter 1: Mi hilo rojo me llevo a ti

HELLO :DDD! Holis a todos bueno, este es un fic de htf algo peculiar que hice 6w6 ya que todos los de romance (o los mas populares) son de FlippyxFlaky y no muchos parecen tener el valor de poner a un Occ de protagonista xD no se, solo disfruten xD

Declaimer: htf no me pertenece (ojalas QoQ) si no a mondo -w- los únicos que me pertenecen son mis personajes Ale y Alex e3e espero les guste x3

Mi hilo rojo me llevo a ti

Las clases en el instituto comenzaron, los alumnos entraron de forma calmada, o bueno, algunos lo hacían, otros algo rápido para tener tiempo de sus cosas o tareas sin terminar. En un salón de quinto año entraba con tranquilidad una pelirroja de ojos carmesí, bajita, parecía tímida y algo reservada al entrar, vestía de forma tierna con un suéter que mostraba los hombros de color sangre toro, una pequeña falda vino tinto de cortes, con unas medias hasta las rodillas negras y unas botas marrón. Dirigiéndose algo temblorosa a su silla de siempre, se sienta junto a la ventana a mitad del salón, esperando a que alguno de sus amigos apareciera.

En ese mismo salón, entraron dos chicas muy bonitas, de facciones delicadas y bastante cuidadas, una de pelo azul con una resaltante parte de color azul pastel en su cabello, y una linda flor decorándola, sus ojos eran azul claro, vestía de forma pulcra con una camisa de manga hasta los codos en azul oscuro, con una falda larga plegada de un azul celeste, y unos zapatos bajos en blanco.

La otra de ojos verdes esmeraldas, su pelo corto era de un rosado un tanto fuerte con una resaltante zona de rosa pastel igual de la peli-azul, pero con un lazo rojo de un lado, vestía de una vestido de tirantes con un lazo en la espalda por la zona del cocis, y con una sandalias de tacón, y todo en una perfecta combinación de rosado.

Ambas chicas se acercaron a la pelirroja de forma entusiasta.

- hola Flaky-chan! – saludo la rosada abrazándola fuertemente.

- h-hola Giggles, hola Petunia, ¿co-como están? – pregunto la pelirroja con su típico tartamudeo.

- oh muy bien, Flaky, las vacaciones si que liberan tu mente – comento la peli-azul a su tímida amiga – ¿y que tal a ti? ¿Cómo te fueron las vacaciones con Flippy? – pregunto en tono pícaro sentándose enfrente de ella.

- e-eh pues muy bien – respondió la ojos-roja a sus amigas. Pero sabía que no estaba siendo sincera en esa situación, Flippy era su novio desde primer año, en ese entonces se querían y amaban muchísimo, pero al parecer esa chispa se había apagado, algo les aburría, y era la relación. Flippy ya no era el de antes, y algo se le hacía difícil a ella, era más que nada controlar a su lado opuesto, Fliqpy, su personalidad, por así decir, malvada, cada vez que se hacía presente, siempre se le enredaban las cosas, antes se le era más fácil calmarlo y hacer que se quedara con ella, pero últimamente solo le ignoraba y se iba, haciendo que al día siguiente se encuentre múltiples muertos por diferentes zonas de la ciudad, la hacía sentir culpable. Por otro lado ya Flippy no era tan cariñoso, y bueno, ella no daba el mayor empeño a eso tampoco.

- oh genial – comento su amiga Giggles sacándola de sus pensamiento y atrayéndola a la realidad – por que tu expresión no dice lo mismo Flakita, te conocemos desde el pre-escolar, no nos puedes engañar – dijo persistente la rosada.

- si es cierto, ¿pasa algo entre ustedes? – cuestiono la mayor.

- bueno…siendo sincera, no estamos bien, desde que empezaron las vacaciones ya no parece el mismo, ya parece un poco mas frio…y-y bueno, yo tampoco digo que sea la mas linda con el, cr-creo que nos asfixiamos el uno al otros – comento cabizbaja la peli-roja.

- ah, pero si eran el uno para el otro – añadió desilusionada la peli-rosa.

- bueno Giggles, seamos honestas, es solo una relación colegial, no todas son duraderas, la verdad es que me sorprende que duraron mucho ustedes dos – dijo Petunia.

- si…supongo que si – sentencio Flaky viendo llegar a un par de chicos y acercarse a ellos.

Eran cuatro chicos de la misma edad, uno peli morado con ojos del mismo color, vestido de forma deportiva y con mirada inocente, tenía varias pecas y unos dientes de castor muy resaltantes. El otro era un rubio con una hoodie amarilla con orejas de conejo, vestía de una forma un tanto infantil, y su mirada era igual que la del peli morado. A su espalda estaba un chico de lentes con cabellos azul pastel, leía un libro de forma concentrada, vestía de forma ordenada y un tanto nerd, sin prestar atención al alboroto de su amigo junto a el, era un peli-verde un tanto imperativo, tenia varios dulces pegados a su ropa y cabello, expendía un olor a chicle letal, su ropa estaban a la moda, sus ojos eran un tanto extraños ya que uno era verde con la pupila un tanto dilatada, y el otro se movía tal como muñeco pero era de pupila mas pequeña en color negro, disfrutaba de forma ansiosa de una paleta.

Los cuatro chicos se acercaron a las chicas saludándolas y sentándose alrededor de estas.

- hola Cuddles – saludo la peli-rosa abrazando al rubio de forma cariñosa haciendo que este se sonroje.

- e-eh! Hola Giggles – respondió este sonrojado y correspondiendo a su abrazo.

- hola Sniffles, Nutty y Thoothy – saludo la peli-azul a su otros amigos.

- ehehe! Holis petunia – saludo Nutty disfrutando de su paleta.

- buenos días petunia, luces bien – saludo el Sniffles sin dejar de leer su libro.

- holis azulita – correspondió al saludo Thoothy jugando con un juego que saco.

- muchas gracias Sniffles – respondió alagada la azul.

Fuera del salón y en la entrada del instituto, iban dos alumnos nuevos, un chico, alto, de facciones lindas, cabello castaño con lentes y mirada fresca y confiada, vestía de forma fresca y muy atractiva con una franela abierta en dos botones, mangas recogidas hasta los codos, y unos jeans con unos convers azules oscuros.

A diferencia de la chica a su lado, la cual era idéntica a él solo que más bajita, su cabello del mismo color pero un tanto más espelucado y desordenado, su mirada era de obstinada, con unas pequeñas ojeras no muy notables por sus lentes, vestía de forma un tanto oscura y friki, cargaba con una hoodie abierta de color negro con las mangas recogidas hasta los codos, una franelilla estampada de alguna banda de rock, unos tirantes sueltos con unos jeans negros y gastados en las rodillas y unas botas negras.

- ¿si sabes que una de las primeras fases de que no te molesten es no usando esa clase de ropa? – alego el castaño a su pequeña hermana.

- ah vamos, si no me toleran así, me vale un pedo – dijo de forma tranquila la castaña.

- mira…si usas esa ropa, las chicas que se creen superior te molestaran, y si te molestan…? -.

- me enojo… -.

- y las personas terminan…? – añadió el chico invitando a su hermana a continuar la oración.

- muertas…lo se!, se lo que pasa si me enojo, pero vamos, estoy aprendiendo a controlarme – añadió la castaña entrando al instituto e inmediatamente tropezando con alguien – hey!, fíjate por dond- - la chica miro a la persona con que se tropezó, quedando totalmente atontada a su mirada, sus ojos eran verdes, un verde esmeralda tan vivo e inocente que la hechizo por completo.

- oye, ¿estas bien? – pregunto el chico viendo los ojos de color chocolate a la chica.

- s-si yo… - la chica parecía hechizada ante sus ojos, y sin darse cuenta sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas.

- ejem! – se oyó el ruido del hermano de la castaña tras de ellos sosteniendo a su hermana y alejándola del peli verde – disculpa joven, pero íbamos de inmediato a nuestro salón – comento este con un aura negra llevándose a su hermana.

- eh? Bueno, adiós – comento el chico un tanto extrañado y riendo por la situación.

El chico tenia cabello de color verde trae una pequeña boina militar y una camisa negra con una polera blanca y unos pantalones de camuflaje con unos zapatos deportivos. El chico empezó a andar a su respectivo salón y llego abriendo la puerta y encontrándose a sus amigos y su novia en el.

-hola a todos – saludo Flippy a sus compañeros y dirigiéndose a sentir junto a su novia Flaky.

- hola amor, ¿estás bien? Se te nota distraído – comento la peli-roja a su novio.

- eh? Si estoy bien – añadió este. Pero en su cabeza era otra cosa, al chocar con esa chica y mirar aquellos ojos de color chocolate, tan inocentes y brillantes, se quedó totalmente embelesado, y parecía no poder sacar de su cabeza la mirada de aquella pequeña chica, haciendo que sus mejillas se les notara un pequeño color rosado.

En el salón entro el profesor Lumpy, un hombre alto de traje, tenía unos extraños y caracteriscos aretes de alze amarillo, su pelo era de color azul claro. Llamo la atención de sus alumnos para darles la bienvenida a ese nuevo año escolar.

- buenos días alumnos, bienvenidos a su nuevo año, yo seré su profesor de historia, Lumpy –comentó este con una sonrisa.

- lo sabemos, tenemos varios años con usted profesor – comento una peli-negro enfrente del salón, tenía varias mechas rojas y vestía de forma rockera.

- claro señorita Blacky, bueno, tenemos varios alumnos nuevos, oh bueno…solo una para nuestro salón – añadió el profesor abriendo las puertas corredizas del salón dando paso a una chicas un tanto bajita y castaña.

Flippy abrió los ojos observándola detalladamente, era la misma chica que conoció en la entrada.

- hola, soy Ale – saludo esta sin mucho interés mirando a sus compañeros nuevos, pero su mirada cambio mostrando un extraño brillo en sus ojos al fijar su mirada en el peli-verde nuevamente, sus mejillas se volvieron a tornar rojas y camino obedeciendo las indicaciones del profesor buscando donde sentarse, encontrando un puesto a dos de distancia del ojis-verde.

- hola – le saludo un chico a su lado que emprendía un fuerte y asfixiante olor a chicle – soy Nutty! – al chico se acerco bastante a ella hasta casi quedar frente a su cara.

- e-eh, hola – saludo la castaña sintió como aquel fuerte olor invadía su nariz.

- hey Nutty, no la asfixie chico – le llamo la peli azul jalando de su oreja – mucho gusto Ale, soy petunia, ella es mi amiga Giggles – apunto a la peli rosa que saludo con la mano a Ale – y ellos son Sniffles, Thoothy, Cuddles y Flaky – continua para que todos saludaran a la castaña – y él es… - la peli-azul iba a continuar con Flippy, pero este inmediatamente se presentó a la castaña.

- soy Flippy – saludo sonriéndole dulcemente y dándole la mano – me parece que tu hermano no nos dejo presentarnos de forma formal hehehe –.

- hehe see..es muy sobreprotector – rio la chica acomendándose su cabello rebelde y tomándole la mano, en eso, al sentir su tacto, fue como mágico, ese tacto suave y firme, sintió un leve escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, sintiendo como el agarre duraba una placentera eternidad.

- bueno alumnos empecemos la clase – llamo el profesor Lumpy haciendo que ambos chicos se separasen.

El timbre por fin anuncio la hora del almuerzo, haciendo que todos los alumnos se reincorporaran de sus sillas dirigiéndose al comedor dela escuela a comer.

Ale saco su almuerzo tratando de ignorar al peli-verde, ya que se dio cuenta de la relación que llevaba con la peli-roja, se decepciono en cierta forma, pero tenía que ser realista…¿Quién se fijaría en una sonsa friki como ella?.

Ale se fue a sentar en una de las mesas del comedor, salvándose por completo de la cola de la cafetería y encontrándose a su hermano con otro chico bastante extraño y de aire misterioso.

- eh! Hermanita aquí – llamo su hermano para que se sentara con ella – eh mira, te presento a mi compañero Mole – comento este presento al peli-purpura de lentes oscuros.

Ale le fue a dar la mano pero este solo sonrió, entonces pudo captar que era ciego.

- oh disculpa, Mole es ciego – añadió Alex.

El peli-morado noto mi mano y la tomo de inmediato correspondiendo al saludo.

- es un placer señorita…ehm, ¿podría sentir su cara para saber cómo es? – pregunto este.

Se sonrojo un poco y le permitío que sintiera su cara, para ella, sus manos eran suaves y la detallaba suavemente, sentía su cara roja por el tacto del peli-morado, era muy lindo, traía unos lentes de sol circulares, su cabello era morado y se notaba una cola de cabello recostada sobre-su hombro, vestía de una gabardina negra que cubría parte de su cara, tenía facciones finas y de tez blanca.

Alejo sus manos de la cara de Ale y sonrío de forma amable.

- usted es muy bonita – comento con elegancia.

Ale sintió sus mejillas coloradas, aquel chico era muy lindo, y bastante respetuoso, le pareció…muy agradable.

Por otro lado el chico de aspecto militar entro en el comedor presenciando la escena del ciego y la chica, sintiendo un extraño odio y necesidad de golpearle la cara a aquel peli-purpura, Flippy por un momento volvió en si, preguntándose ¿por que esas necesidades?. Flippy escucho las voces de sus amigos volviéndolo en si.

- eh Flippy! ¿Te quedaras allí parado como idiota o vendrás a comer? – grito Cuddles ya sentado en la mesa con Thoothy, Sniffles y Nutty.

- eh ya voy – se adelanto a la mesa y se sentó con los chicos sacando su almuerzo.

- me parece Flippy, que observas mucho a la nueva – anuncio desprevenido Sniffles a Flippy haciendo que se sorprendiera un poco y se sonrojase.

- que!? Que va! Solo es… - vio a Ale de reojo mirando como reír de algo que mencionado por su hermano pareciéndole sumamente tierno – una…friki…? – dijo basado en su pinta de chica friki.

- a mi me agrada, es cool – anuncio Nutty comiendo un chocolate.

- si, es mas! Si tanto te gusta deberíamos invitarla a nuestra mesa, de cualquier forma esta en nuestra clase ¿no? – comento Cuddles amistosamente mientras se levantaba.

- hey! Ella no – fue interrumpido por Cuddles alejándose hacia Ale.

- entonces ¿conociste varias personas? – pregunto el castaño a su hermanita.

- pues si, y son muy agradables – respondió la menor mientras comía un poco.

- no eh tenido el placer de conocer a todos en tu salón, solo eh conocido a la señorita Flaky, ella suele ayudar mucho a las personas y ser muy dulce con estas – comento el peli-morado disfrutando de su almuerzo.

- ah si…Flaky – añadió la castaña con desanimo, en eso un rubio con una hoodie de conejo interrumpió la charla de los tres adolecentes.

- oye Ale! ¿no te gustaría sentarte con nosotros? – pregunto Cuddles sonriéndole dulcemente a Ale.

- ah bueno… - Ale busco la mirada de su hermano buscando su aprobación, de todos modos, el era el único "mayor" en su vida.

- ve tonta, necesitas convivir con la humanidad y no con una consola – comento su hermano mientras reía y comía.

- tonto – comento riendo y dándole un suave codazo a su hermano mientras se reincorporaba de la mesa y seguía a Cuddles a la suya.

Ale vio a Flippy sentado con los demás y sintió su corazón empezar a latir de forma frentica y como sus mejillas se ponían coloradas nuevamente. Sin encontrar muchos puesto se vio obligada a sentarse junto al peli-verde de aspecto militar sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

- hola Ale! – saludo Nutty comiendo su "almuerzo" que era una barra de chocolates.

- que tal Nutty – saludo de forma dulce Ale dedicándole una sonrisa.

Flippy a su lado le miraba de forma disimulada, tratando de buscar forma alguna de su cuerpo o anatomía, pero la chica cargaba aquella hoodie negra cerrada que le quedaba exageradamente grande y esos jeans rasgados que también le quedaban grandes, lo admitía, lucia como toda un a friki con esa pinta espelucada y descuidada…pero algo le llamo en ella, le parecía tierna pero…casi marchita por así decirlo.

- ¿tengo algo en la cara? – comento Ale con cierta frialdad al notar que le miraba fijamente. Flippy reacción y vio a su alrededor que todos sus amigos ya estaban…hasta su novia junto a el.

- e-eh…n-no…es que…tu atuendo me gusta – comento incómodo y sonrojado.

- eh…. – la castaña se sonrojo desviando la mirada – gracias -.

En ese instante se hoyo la puerta del comedor abrir, dando a mostrar a una hermosa peli-purpura a todos, siendo seguida por unos gemelos pelis-verdes que le seguían de forma protectora.

La peli-purpura camino por el comedor con aire de confianza mientras cotoneaba sus caderas luciéndose ante-todos, la chica vestía de forma muy a la moda, con una Jersey blanca y una falda, junto con unas medias y unas botas de marca, su cabello era largo hasta sus caderas y sus ojos muy bien maquillados con un resplandor violeta, se dio paso entre la multitud llegando detrás de las castaña friki.

- demonios… - alego en voz baja la castaña maldiciéndose a si misma por ser un blanco para los las sifrinas o brabucones.

- vaya, vaya, a si que una de las nuevas – comento con gracia la peli-purpura fijando la vista a su objetivo – menudo atuendo, debes ser de esas frikis extrañas – dijo en burla – oye mírame cuando te hablo – se quejo haciendo que los gemelos a su lado la volteasen para que la mirase.

- para que si me importa un pepino lo que dices – se defendió de mala gana la castaña sorprendiendo a todos los alumnos y mirando con atención para ver la reacción de las ojis-violeta.

- ¿perdón?, ¿tienes alguna idea de quien soy? – se quejo la chica mirándole de forma retante.

- ¿una de esas chicas que se creen de lo mejor?- respondió Ale sin mucha importancia.

- ha! Soy Lammy! Nada mas y nada menos que la hija del presidente bancario mas importante de esta ciudad rarita, así que ten mas respeto – alego esta con aire de superioridad.

- ¿respeto? ¿Por que le daría respeto a una sifrina sin sesos que solo se dedica a demigrar a los demás para sentirse en la cima? – añadió la ojis-marron a la contraria de mala forma haciendo que todos quedaran boca-abierta por la osadía de la friki hacia aquella chica, hasta Flippy a su lado contuvo la risa por las palabras de esta.

Lammy era una de las chicas mas anheladas por los chicos en el colegio, como también la mas popular por muchas razones, aparte de tener a todos los chicos a sus pies, oh bueno casi todos, tenia la mirada fija en solo un chico, y ese era Flippy, pero este jamás le intereso en lo mas mínimo, sobre todo por el echo de que siempre estuvo con Flaky, por eso la peli-violeta le tenia un increíble odio a la peli-roja.

- ¿disculpa? ¿Quién te crees para decirme eso? – pataleo Lammy acercándose a la castaña y mirándole con un increíble odio.

- alguien con mas sesos tal vez? – volvió a atacar Ale sonriendo esta vez de medio lado.

- ya vas a ver zorrita, ¡esto no se va quedar así! ¡Lifty! ¡Shifty!, ¡vámonos! – gritoneo Lammy retirándose con los gemelos tras ella mientras tiraba zapatazos a diestra y siniestra.

Flippy no aguanto mas soltando una pequeña risita.

- eso fue increíble, jamás vi que alguien se le pudiese enfrentar a Lammy! – comento Giggles con los ojos brillosos mientras observaba a Ale.

- si! Estuvo asombroso – rio Flaky.

- por fin alguien le dice la verdad a esa cretina – añadió Sniffles viendo a Ale con una pequeña sonrisa.

- gracias… no es nada, es muy común para mi – rio Ale acomodado su cabello.

- en verdad me sorprendes mas cada cuanto hehe…pero debes tener cuidado – comento Flippy viéndola.

- si, como oíste, Lammy es la hija del presidente del banco de Happy Tree City, el controla muchas cosas, sobre todo por ser el principal en manejar el dinero, así compro a Lifty y Shifty – Alego petunia jugando con sus dedos.

- ¿los gemelos junto a ella? – pregunto Ale curiosa.

- si, ellos eran buenos amigos nuestros, pero eran pobres, y se mantenían entre ellos, hasta mas de una vez tuvieron que entrar a casas y robar, así que Lammy los compro para que la protegieran, esa tonta hizo que no solo se alejara de cualquier inferior por así decirlo, si no también de nosotros, y cada día están mas idiotas – añadió Cuddles bajando la mirada.

- ah…ya veo – alego Ale viendo a los gemelos desde lejos.

Alex se dirigió a su respectivo salón luego de comer, Mole le había dicho que estaría allí, pero iría a ver a alguien en otra clase. Así que Alex decidió ir por su cuenta.

En camino a su salón se puso a pensar en su pequeña hermana, temía, pero no porque la acosen por Bullying, si no por sus fechorías de asesina, ella ocultaba cosas no solo a la sociedad, si no a el mismo, siendo su hermano, ella parecía no tenerle la confianza a alguien para contarle cosas oscuras, el todavía no sabía cosas de su pasado, y eso que él se crio con ella.

En eso, Alex estaba tan metido en su cabeza que no se dio cuenta que tropezó con una pequeña chica, al reaccionar se fijó que habían varios papeles en el suelo, así que ayudo a la chica a recogerlos, al fijar la vista al frente, donde se ubicaba la chica recogiendo los papeles, se fijó de una pequeña chica algo temblorosa, de cabello rojizo con pequeños ganchos blancos, era una pequeñez para él, en resumen, era una verdadera lindura, era muy bajita, sus ojos eran grandes y de color carmesí, que emprendían un brillo lleno de inocencia y dulzura, pero también miedo e inseguridad, le pareció tan dócil, que sintió la necesidad de acariciar su cara para sentir su suave rostro.

La cara de la pequeña peli-roja se tornó tan rojo como su cabello, y se separó de inmediato de la mano del castaño.

- e-eh! Lo siento mucho – se disculpó el joven un poco sonrojado.

- n-no importa, f-fue m-mi culpa, n-no me dije por d-donde iba – alego la pequeña temblorosa y tartamudeante.

- no tranquila, yo también estaba distraído – confeso el joven terminando e recoger los papeles de la rojita – ten, disculpa por todo -.

- n-no te tienes que d-disculpar hehehe…s-soy Flaky, mu-mucho gusto – anuncio está dándole la mano y sosteniendo la del castaño.

Por un momento aquel tacto fue suave y dulce, Alex sintió la mano de la pequeña, era sumamente delicada y pequeña. Mientras que Flaky le pareció suave pero firme, un agarre que le lo sintió eterno, pero de un minuto a otro la peli-roja volvió en si con las mejillas encendidas.

- e-eh me pareces familiar…¿t-te e visto a-antes? – pregunto un tanto nerviosa la ojis-roja.

- ehm no creo, pero de seguro conoces a mi hermana Ale, somos gemelos – sentencio el castaño con una leve sonrisa.

- a-ah ya veo… - la peli-roja se soltó del agarre del mayor y se dio la vuelta despidiéndose del castaño.

Alex se quedó atontado por aquella chica, le pareció sumamente tierna y llena de dulzura, sintiendo la necesidad de saber más y más de ella, el no creía en mucho del amor a primera vista, pero tenia que se franco, esa pequeña lo flecho de un segundo a otro.

El día termino aliviando a los alumnos. Flippy tomo la decisión de terminar con una carga que sinceramente se le era un tanto molesta, un noviazgo aburrido por así decirlo. Pero buscando a Flaky por el jardín encontró a la castaña friki leyendo un libro de misterio junto al árbol.

El peli-verde con curiosidad se acercó a la castaña con intriga.

- ¿no has salido? – pregunto posando enfrente de la chica.

- eh? – las ojis-marron se quitó los audífonos que eran cubiertos con su melena espelucada y dirigido la mirada al chico – ¿me preguntaste algo? -.

- ¿Qué por qué no has salido? – volvió a preguntar mirándole a los ojos, los cuales esta evito a toda costa.

- eh no sé, en casa no suelo leer porque me concentro en la computadora, así que me quise terminar el libro por aquí – comento la menor sosteniendo el libro.

- ¿de qué es? – volvió a preguntar llamándole la atención aquel libro.

- ah, Sherlock Holmes, me lo envió una amiga fuera del país, es muy bueno – respondió Ale incorporándose del pasto y mirando a otro lado que no fuese sus ojos.

- ¿por qué no me miras a los ojos?, ¿me tienes miedo? – volvió a peguntar el chico con burla.

- pfff, claro que no yo-…podrías dejarme de hacer tantas preguntas, me pone nerviosa – aclaro la bajita rodeándole.

- lo siento, es que…me pareces interesante -.

- a muchos les parezco interesante, me empiezan a tratar, y al tratarme se enamoran de mi sin razón alguna, y mue – a chica se interrumpió a su misma recordando varios novios muertos.

- mue?, ¿A que te refieres con "mue"? – volvió a preguntar el chico intrigado.

- nada…solo balbuceo…sufro de esquizofrenia así que aléjate de mi – comento con frialdad tomando su bolso y guardando su libro dentro de el, pero de inmediato sintió el agarre del mayor atrayéndola hacia el.

- ahuyentas a las personas con falsas enfermedades, me parece caer bajo…¿Por qué quieres que me aleje de ti? – pregunto mirando a los ojos a Ale.

- y-yo… - sentía de nuevo su corazón latir rápidamente y sus mejillas arder, en verdad estar tan cerca de el la ponía a mil – s-simplemente no soy de tener amigos…es todo… - desvía la mirada de el buscando irse pero de nuevo Flippy le detuvo.

- pero…tal vez yo pueda entenderte… - le miro nuevamente a los ojos acercándose a su rostro poniendo más nerviosa la castaña – si…me das una oportunidad tal vez…pueda entenderte – dijo hasta casi rozar con los labios de la castaña.

La chica en un rápido movimiento lo rodeo con sus brazos atrayéndolo a él y hundiéndolos a ambos en un placentero beso. De pronto, ambos se vieron que su alrededor se detuvo por un momento, sintiendo por completo aquel beso, y profundizándolo cada vez más, no sabía cuánto tiempo tenían allí, pero solo sabía que no se querían separar el uno del otro.

Pero por un momento a ambos les falto el oxígeno, separándose por un breve momento, pero Ale reacciono alejándose de el mirándole con sorpresa.

- n-no… - Ale se alejo de el y tomo su libro – lo siento Flippy pero no! Eres muy lindo y eso…pero todos mueren! Por favor…aléjate de mi – Ale sintió sus ojos humedecerse y corrió lejos del patio dejando a Flippy sorprendido por su reacción.

Se quedo allí pasmado por la situación, "¿morir?, ¿Por qué moriría?" A el no se le era fácil morir, sobre todo con su otro el, llamado Fliqpy. Aquella chica le intrigo aun mas, haciendo que el deseo de saber mas de ella creciera.

Ufff! Esto es todo nwn 11 paginas, hehe me lucí ewe7 bueno, espero les haya gustado OwO y no odien a Ale QuQUu (básicamente soy yo ._.Uu) dejen sus comentarios si quiere que siga YuY y si les parecio un asco también me lo pueden decir (sin insultos ¬¬*)


	2. Chapter 2: un nuevo Look, nueva reaccion

Yo por aquí nuevamente! :'D si…sufro por dentro por que solo dos personitas me dejaron reviwes TTuTT pero gracias a esas dos personitas por tomarse la molestia de decirme que continue y que les gusto YuY y si hay alguien mas que lee este fic le pido enserio que se tome la molestia de escribirme QuQ por que sin reviews no tengo inspiración TTuTT bueno, vayamos al fic!

Declaimer: HTF no me pertenece, si no a mondo media :P

Una cosita mas, cuando es asi **(Nota Aut.: bla) **es una nota de la autora nwn

Capitulo 2: un nuevo look, nueva reacción

El sol de la mañana alumbro la pequeña cuidad de Happy tree town, y los rayos del sol entraron en una casa en especial, pasando entre las cortinas vinotinto y alumbrando el cuarto, donde el silencio y paz el interrumpido por un chico alto castaño de lentes con montura negra.

- ¡Ale!, ¡levantate! – exclamo el chico entrando a la habitación y abriendo las cortinas provocando que el lugar se iluminase mas y que la chica castaña bajo las sabanas se retorciera.

- ¡whaa!, cinco minutos mas hermanito… - suplico la castaña acurrucándose en su cama.

- no Ale, llegaremos tarde a la escuela, parate de una buena vez – anuncio el castaño jalando las sabanas y descubriendo a la joven.

- asdf….ok – bufo la chica pasando su mano por su alborotado cabello.

- oh y… - se acerco al tumulto de ropa que siempre solia usar y la puso en la cestade ropa sucia – hoy te pondrás tu ropa del armario – anuncio el chico con una sonrisa.

- ahm…no – negó la joven.

- ¿o es esa ropa aunque sea este semestre para demostrarte que te puede ir mejor? O…boto toda tu ropa regular – anuncio Alex cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿¡que!?, ¡ahg! No juegues… - gruño Ale de mala gana.

- anda, no es tan malo, te queda linda esa ropa – añadió con una sonrisa y saliendo de la habitación – ¡baja en 10 minutos! – finalizo desde las escaleras.

- uh… - la castaña se reincorporo de su cama diriguiendose a su armario lleno de ropa "femenina" como anunciaba ella, y tomo varias cosas tirándolas a la cama.

A pesar de que ella no usase mucho ese tipo de ropa, sabia muy bien como combinar los colores y estilos, había heredado esa percepción en la ropa de su madre.

Alex ya sirviendo la comida, se asomo por el pasillo de las escaleras.

- ¡Ale ya el desayuno esta listo!, ¡baja! – exclamo el chico volviendo a la cocina y sentándose en la mesa.

A los pocos segundos la castaña bajo con el cabello muy bien peinado, adornado con una flora purpura, cargaba de atuendo un lindo vestido morado de Strapple que terminaba a mita de los muslos, junto con unas medias negras y unas botas marrones.

- ¿feliz? – comento la chica inflando sus mejillas algo sonrojada.

- uhm…¿ese vestido no es algo corto? – pregunto su hermano con una media sonrisa.

- ¡me puse lo que querías, no te quejes joder! – exclamo la chica obstinada.

- bueno ya tranquila – añade el hermano riendo – come para que nos vayamos – Ale se levanto y se acerco a Ale – pero, deja esos lentes tan Hipters, esa moda no te va niña – añadió quitándole sus lentes de molde negro y grueso y poniéndole unos lentes mas finos solo mostrando el metal de abajo – taraa! -.

- me quiero morir – comento la castaña con aire obstinado.

**(Nota Aut.: mi occ de HTF se viste con el mismo vestido y las botas, junto con la flor)**

-en la clase-

En los pasillos de la escuela iba caminando una peli-violeta con su aire de grandeza siendo seguida por los gemelos. Lammy fijo su mirada en Flippy, que se encontraba sacando sus cosas de los casilleros.

La chica rio de forma traviesa y se acerco a Flippy posando alado de el con una sonrisa coqueta.

- hola pequeño militar – comento esta sin borrar su sonrisa – oww…supe lo que paso contigo y la rojita -.

- si, y ¿eso que? – cuestiono Flippy sin fijarle mucha importancia a Lammy.

- bueno, yo creo que desde un principio todos sabia que no eran el uno para el otro, yo creo que deberías buscar una chica mas…capaz – rio Lammy mirándole con picardía.

- ¿tu crees? – Flippy fijo su mirada en ella y le sonrió – no creo encontrarla aun, me daré un largo tiempo, en verdad no me interesa nadie – rio y se dispuso a caminar a su salón, pero Lammy se interpuso en su camino mirándole algo obstinada.

- yo creo que si Flippy, ¿no crees que yo sea capaz con un hombre tan varonil como tu? – comento la peli-purpura acorralándolo contra los casilleros.

- uhm…no, no creo Lammy – comento Flippy incomodo.

Lammy fue a reñirle, pero a ambos les llamo la atención que los chicos parecían hacer un alboroto por algo.

En el pasillo caminaba la castaña bajita con las mejillas rojas, sintiendo los silbidos y las miradas que le propinaban los alumnos, sintiéndose increíblemente incomoda.

- uhg Alex…juro que me vengare, lo juro! – pataleo la castañita con las mejillas rojas.

En eso mientras iba caminando por el pasillo, su mirada se fijo en Lammy, que le miraba con una envidia increíble, sonrió victoriosa ante su mirada y luego se fijo en el peli-verde junto a ella sintiendo su cara completamente roja.

Flippy miraba sonrojado a Ale, mirándole con un brillo especial, y no le despego la mirada hasta que se desapareció por el pasillo, y aun mirando por donde se había retirado.

- wow… - expreso en voz baja con las mejillas rojas.

- ejem! Flippy! – comento la peli-violeta obstinada.

- lo siento Lammy, debo ir a mi clase, adiós – comento Flippy corriendo a su clase buscando mirar de nuevo a la linda castaña y y hay estaba, se encontraba rodeada de sus amigos, asombrados de lo linda que era bajo toda esa extraña moñera de cabello y esos lentes gruesos y esa ropa.

- wow Ale, en verdad eres tan bonita, deberias ponerte asi mas seguido – comento Giggles sonriendo.

- si, ese vestido es precioso, te va tan bien – le miro sonriente Petunia.

- gracias a todos – agradeció la castaña con algo de timidez.

- e-estas tan mo-mona, pareces co-como una muñeca – comento Flaky con su típico tartamudeo.

- luces como un delicioso y lindo caramelo! – comento Nutty con un leve sonrojo.

- hehehe gr-gracias a los dos – añadió Ale sonrojada por los alagos de sus amigos.

Flippy se molesto un tanto por el alago de Nutty y se acerco a ellos con una mano escondida en su pantalón de camuflaje.

- ejem… - llamo la atención el peli-verde – hola a todos, y…hola Ale – saludo sonrojado.

- ho-hola Flippy… - correspondió la castaña desviando la mirada de la alta y gruesa figura de Flippy.

- oye Flippy! – saludo Petunia entendiendo muy bien la situación – ¿Ale no luce hermosa? – comento sosteniendo la cara de esta y haciéndola mirarlo – es tan mona, provoca abrazarla – rio petunia mientras la abrazaba.

- si.. – el peli-verde se capto de sus palabras y su cara se puso roja – di-digo ¡si luce muy bonita! ¿Quien no lo pensaría así? – excuso el militar.

todos en el grupo no podían haber captado mejor la situación, si no se equivocaban, el militar parecía sentir algo por la nueva, y si no era así pues tenia que haber una explicación lógica de por que el chico se ponía así con ella.

En eso el profeso disco bear entro a la clase pidiendo a todos que se sentaran. La clase comenzó y el peli-verde no era capaz de quitarle la vista de encima a la castaña, ni en un momento.

-receso-

Todos los alumnos salieron aliviados y algunos demasiados hambrientos, dirigiéndose al comedor para disfrutar de su comida.

Ya en el comedor, el grupito de siempre se sentó en una mesa, siendo acompañados por la nueva que parecía integrarse con ellos.

- oye Nutty deberías comer algo mas saludable, todos los días comes dulces, hasta empiezo a creer que hasta te cepillas con azúcar, caramelo y refresco – se quejo el peli-azul de lentes.

- ¡wow Sniffles! ¿Acaso me espías en mi casa? – pregunto el come dulces mirándolo de forma inocente y provocando que el se sonrojase un poco y que los demás le mirasen con una gita en la cabeza.

- hehehe… - rio la castaña mirándole dulcemente – bueno, se nota que hasta necesitas los dulces para vivir -.

- sip, no pudo vivir sin ellos – anuncio el peli-verde llevándose una paleta a la boca.

Los demás rieron y siguieron charlando entre ellos, mientras que el militar no parecía prestar atención a nada mas que no sea la castaña, parecía perdido en su mirada y su cabello, jamás creyó que seria tan hermosa, le parecía deslumbrante, aparte de que tampoco podía sacarse de la cabeza aquel beso de ayer, recordando los dulces y suaves labios de ella contra los de el, provocando que se sonrojase un poco.

- uhm… - el chico tan distraído que no sintió cuando Lammy poso junto a el.

- oye Flippy… - Lammy al notar que no le presto atención carraspeo llamando la atención de todos incluso del militar y la castaña.

- eh? – se fijo en Lammy por fin -¿Qué sucede Lammy? – pregunto Flippy de forma inocente.

- no se te olvida mi propuesta de esta mañana ¿o si? – comento Lammy sosteniendo de la barbilla a Flippy y sonriéndole con picardía.

- ehm bueno…no pensaba tampoco aceptar – confeso Flippy desviando la mirada obstinado.

- ¿perdón? – Pataleo Lammy incrédula – ¿Flippy se te olvida el puesto donde estoy en la sociedad? – cuestiono mirándole con los brazos cruzados.

- ehm… - Flippy hizo una mueca como de "¿enserio?" y cuando fue a decir algo más hoyo a como alguien se paraba de su silla.

- ¿y eso a quien le importa? – Cuestiono la castaña con una mirada retante y seria - ¿a quién mierda le importa tu puesto en la sociedad?, ¿y a quien le va importar tu ropa bonita y tu dinero mientras que solo eres una patética niña mimada con un montón de mierda en vez de cerebro? – Lammy se encabrono, sobre todo cuando todos los alumnos escucharon a Ale y empezaron a susurrar cosas incrédulos de la altanería de la castaña.

- ¡a callar todos! – Riño Lammy mirando a todos y se acercó a Ale mirándole molesta – ¿y tú que te crees para hablarme así? – la empuja un poco – aprende a mantener esa boca cerrada, porque sabes que te la puedo cerrar rarita -.

- quiero verte intentarlo – alego Ale mirándole con seriedad provocando que todos quedaran incrédulos.

- hehehe…tú lo pediste, ¡Lifty, Shifty! – llamo la peli-violeta.

- tks… - gruño Ale al ser rodeada por los gemelos que al irle a atacar sus ojos inmediatamente cambiaron a un color rojo intenso y se echó para atrás sosteniendo a ambos de la cabeza y haciendo que se golpeasen – hehehe… - su risa sonó sumamente macabra provocando que todo el comedor se asustase – ¿pedirás que se levanten o enfrentaras tus mismas peleas sola? –cuestiono Ale ladeando con la cabeza.

- a-ah… - Lammy miro llena de terror a Ale viendo sus ojos destellando en rojo – ¿qu-quien eres…? – cuestiono Lammy.

- oh~…para ser una niña mimada captas rápido – Ale empezó a caminar en dirección a Lammy sonriendo y mostrando una horrible hilera de colmillos, pero antes de que pudiese llegar Flippy poso enfrente de Ale.

- ¿A-Ale? – Flippy miro atentamente sus ojos que ahora eran castaños.

- e-eh… - Ale le miro con esos ojos llenos de inocencia y algo confundidos viendo a Lifty y Shiftys inconscientes en el piso – ufff… - Ale se alivió al no verlos llenos de sangre y destrozados.

- ¿e-estas bien? – pregunto Flippy nervioso y mirándole.

- y-yo… - captándose de la mirada del todo el colegio, Ale se vio envuelta en vergüenza y corrió fuera de allí.

- ¡Ale! – llamo Flippy siguiéndola.

-ya en la azotea-

Ale se encontraba abrazando sus piernas cerca de la orilla de la azotea, contemplando el paisaje.

- soy tan estúpida…¿Cómo se me ocurre hacer eso? – se lamentaba a castaña.

-¿ Al-Ale? – Flippy apareció detrás de ella con una mirada preocupada.

- Fli-Flippy… - Ale se reincorporo y le miro – ¿p-por que me seguistes? -.

- no se…creo que me interesas mucho ¿sabes? – confeso Flippy rascándose la nuca y mirándole sonrojado.

- ¿¡q-que!? – Ale se sonrojo de golpe pero luego desvió la mirada – de-déjalo Flippy…no soy una persona de tener amistades ni relaciones…no soy normal ¿sabes? – Alego Ale bajando la mirada.

- hehehe… - Flippy rio y se acerco a Ale – te digo un secreto…yo tampoco – comento Flippy viéndole con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué?, ¿me diras que tienes otra persona como tu que cuando sale acaba con todo el mundo y mata a todas las personas que quieres? – solto Ale viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

Flippy quedo con un nudo en la garganta, no podía ser…¿ella también?.

- t-tu…¿tu tienes eso? – le mira sorprendido.

- pues… - Ale le dio la espalda soltado una lagrimas – si… -.

- increíble…yo jamás -.

- ¿jamás creíste estar frente a una asesina? – cuestiono mirándole.

- no…jamas crei encontrar a alguien como yo – alego Flippy sorprendido.

Y FIN XDDD! Kiajkdjas ok no, fin del cap ewe espero les haya gustado, disculpad si lo deje hasta aquí OuO pero hice bastante :c no me presionen (¿) askdjask ehehehe porfis ;u; dejen reviews!

(empezare a dar Spoiler de los capítulos siguientes XD)

Cap 3: la asesina y el asesino ¿se conocen?

" - ¿Quién eres tu? – cuestiono el peli-verde mirándole con sus ojos neon destellando en rabia.

- ¿mi nombre?... – la ojis-rojo le miro sonriendo de oreja a oreja."

" - ¿q-que me paso? – pregunto Ale acomodándose en la cama de hospital.

- paso que anoche te encontraron…con una fea herida en el estomago – rio nervioso Cuddles.

- pero… - Ale empieza a recordar lo sucedido anoche – se supone….que debería estar muerta – anuncio Ale sintiendo sus ojos contraerse."

(jsdfjdshjksa sufran con mi Spoiler)


	3. Chapter 3: el asesino y la asesina

IM BACK! CON EL CAP 3 :'DDD! Sakjdksaj y gracias a las personitas que se esfuerzan por dejarme un sensual reviews uvu en verdad, agradezco esas lindas palabras, me ayudan a seguir!, BUANO :P! a con el cap! O y este capi será largo asi que acomódense -w-/

Capitulo 3

El asesino y la asesina ¿se conocen?

- ¿I-igual a ti..? – la chica le miro incrédula, quería decir que el.

- Si Ale…hace años estaba en una escuela militar, era solo un niño… y ocurrido algo…atacaron las escuela creyendo que era una base militar real, al ver que solo eran chicos…nos cazaron…por suerte pude salvarme con mis dos mejores amigos pero yo…tuve que cargar con alguien… - narro el chico viendo su mano recordándola llena de sangre.

- Oh…¿y cómo se llama tu otro "yo"? – le miro acercándose a el sintiendo la necesidad de abrazarlo, sabiendo lo duro que era vivir así.

- Su nombre es Fliqpy…¿y cómo se llama tu otra "yo"? – le miro con cierta tristeza sintiendo la misma necesidad de rodearle con sus brazos.

- Ella…se llama – al momento en que fue a hablar Giggles abrió la puerta de la azotea.

- Ufff hasta que los encontré, ya sonó el timbre – anuncio la peli-rosada.

- Bien…ya vamos – le afirmo el chico sonriéndole y miro a Ale - ¿vamos...compañera? – comento Flippy con una sonrisa.

-S-si! – Ale respondió con las mejillas rojas. Tal vez era el hecho de que ambos carganse con el mismo peso, pero ahora más que nunca…se sentía plenamente bien.

*-con Alex-*

El castaño se encontraba camino a su clase, pensando en lo sucedido, sabía que aquel mounstro que ocultaba su hermana se había mostrado ante todos, tenía miedo que de nuevo viera a su hermana llegar a casa, temblando, llena de sangre y envuelta en lágrimas, odiaba esa escena, era su hermanita, no quería verla así, lo peor es que el no sabía como se sentía eso, de seguro horrible pero…no sabía en su cómo era, y se sentía mal por no apoyarla.

- ¿A-Alex? – el chico fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando una linda voz cantarina y tímida le llamo por su nombre, volteo rápidamente la mirada a un casillero abierto, donde le veían unos hermosos ojos rojos.

- Fl-Flaky…hola! – le saludo apresurado el castaño con una sonrisa y con las mejillas levemente acaloradas.

- ¿Co-como estas? – pregunto la pelirroja con una cálida sonrisa que hizo sentir un leve calor en su pecho a Alex.

- B-bien, de ida al salón, ¿y tu? -.

- I-igual…e-ehm Alex… - la chica tímidamente sostuvo su camisa que le pareció sumamente tierno al joven.

- ¿Si, qu-que paso? – le miro con chico con una sonrisa.

- O-oye tu… - la chica se puso más nerviosa, buscando las palabras adecuadas para la pregunta y sintiendo un fuerte calor por toda su cara – m-me preguntaba si…¿sabías d-de química?, e-es que c-como supe q-que estas en un año m-más que nosotros e-entonces supuse s-si m-me p-podías a-ayudar… - la chica sentía su cara completamente roja.

- Ehm… - el chico le sonrió tímidamente y le acaricio el cabello – por supuesto Flaky-chan, yo te ayudo – sentencio el chico con una dulce sonrisa.

- A-ah! Q-que bien! – la chica se abalanzo a él y lo abrazo dulcemente.

- E-eh… - el castaño se sonrojo y correspondió sintiendo su frágil y bajo cuerpo contra el de el, provocándole una sensación linda.

-B-bien, i-iré a tu casa a las 3, ¿va-vale? –pregunto la chica y Alex le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza – va-vale! Gracias Alex – la chica se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se fue con la cara roja a su clase.

Alex se tocó la mejilla donde la rojita le había dejado el beso, y sonrió con calidez, esa chica…jamás nadie lo había hecho sentir así, ella era en verdad única para él.

*-en la salida de la escuela-*

- Uhm… - Ale miro el cielo oscurecerse, iba a llover, y en verdad llovería fuerte, se estremeció a la idea, le asustaban los truenos, y si mas de uno le tomaba por sorpresa…pues el resultado no era muy agradable.

- ¡O-oye Ale! – llamo una vocecita y al voltearse primero sintió un fuerte olor a chicle para luego ser rodeada por unos delgados brazos - n-nos preguntábamos si quería a-a-acompañarnos a un restaurant que iremos esta ta-tarde ¿q-quieres ir? – pregunto sonriente Nutty bastante cerca de su cara.

- Ehm… - Ale tenia las mejillas rojas y fijo su mirada en el grupo de chicos que siempre estaban con ella – bu-bueno…¿por que no? – afirmo la salida y el come dulces le abrazo con mas fuerza y tomándole de la mano la llevo con los demás.

- Hey Nutty! – gritoneo Flippy algo irritado – no es por nada, pero no asfixies tanto a Ale – lo único que todos pudieron pensar fue "claro…¿solo eso?".

- Hehe esta bien Flippy, no me molestan los abrazos – tranquilizo la castaña al chico.

- ¿No te molestan?, genial! – exclamo Cuddles abrazando con fuerza a Ale luego Nutty, para luego Toothy.

- Ay joder – se quejo la castaña con las mejillas rojas.

- Ehm chicos no les recomiendo… – petunia fue interrumpida cuando Flippy con delicadeza separo a Ale del abrazo.

- No se pasen tanto – comento el militar un tanto molesto.

- Hehehe… - la castaña rio un tanto sonrojada y pudo notar un extraño brillo neón pasar por los ojos del militar, cosa que no le pareció reconfortante.

- ¿O-oigan y cre-creen que el lugar siga abierto?, ha-hace t-tanto que n-no vamos – cuestiono la bajita junto a petunia.

- Claro rojita, si recientemente pase cerca de allí, los vi muy bien – afirmo la peli-rosa.

- ¿Y que lugar es? – pregunto la castaña mirándolas.

- Es un lugar que compro un viejo compañero nuestro, le decían mime, por que el es mudo, así que le tomo el lado positivo y se volvió mimo, pero digamos que solo fue cosa de juventud, ya que dejo eso y abrió ese negocio – explico petunia con una sonrisa – se llama The Mime's House -.

- Genial – respondió la ojis-marron, y recordó que ella hablaba sordomudo desde hace un par de años.

Por fin llegaron luego de una larga caminata, el lugar era muy lindo, era de color morado oscuro, y tenia un gran letrero blanco que rezaba "The Mime's House", Al entrar todos contemplaron lo bonito que estaba, estaba extenso, había mucha gente, todos disfrutaban de un plato que se veía apetitoso en muchos aspectos, y Ale pudo sentir su estomago rugir.

- Ufff… - la castaña se sonrojo un poco al sentir la mirada sonriente del militar.

- Hehehe tranquila, yo también tengo hambre – afirmo este con una sonrisa dulce.

Ale le miro sonrojada y siguió al grupo a una mesa al fondo junto a un escenario que había, en eso, un chico con unas cartas apareció junto a la mesa, tenia una sonrisa deslumbrante y muy calida, sus ojos eran de color morado claro, brillaban de emoción, su cabello era corto con mechones blanco, tenia pintada una estrella en el ojos, y vestía de una gabardina negra, con unos pantalones morados.

El chico no emitió palabra, solo sonrió y los demás y movió su mano sonando una campana en el llamando completamente la atención.

- ¡Mime! – exclamaron todos con una sonrisa al verlo.

-_"Chicos, cuanto tiempo que no los veo, creía que los había secuestrado unos aliens"_ – alego este en señas.

- ¿Pero que dices Mime?, hehehe tu y ese humor, pues discúlpanos, ya sabes, el cole y todo eso – respondió Petunia.

- ¿Y tu como has estado? – pregunto Cuddles – parece que bien a como esta este lugar hehe -.

- _"Eh estado genial, y pues si, ah ido tan bien que me dio para remodelar" _– el chico rio dulcemente sin ningún sonido obviamente, para ser mudo, parecía muy hablador.

- Ya vimos bien – afirmo Giggles admirando todo el restaurant. En eso el peli-violeta poso su mirada sobre Ale.

- _"¿Y quien es su nueva amiga?" _ - pregunto con una sonrisa.

-O ella es Ale, llego este año al salón, es muy mona ¿no? – alego Toothy con media sonrisa provocando que Ale se sonrojase de nuevo, siendo sincera, no la habían adulado tanto en solo un día.

- _"Así lo creo" _– anuncio el chico con una sonrisa dulce – _"entonces ¿Qué pedirán? Seré su mesero esta tarde" _– comento el chico sacando una libretica.

Los demás se pusieron a pedir distintos platos deliciosos, en verdad todo se veía apetitoso, provocando que Ale le diera mas hambre.

- Uhm… - se quejo la castaña sosteniendo su barriga.

- Tranquila, ya traerán la comida – anuncio Sniffles junto a mi – suelen atender muy bien aquí -.

- Hehehe que bueno – alego la castaña hambrienta.

- **Aww, ¿la castañita tiene hambre? **– la chica escucho una voz en su interior intentando ignorarla – **no te hagas la que me puede ignorar castañita, recuerda lo que te puedo hacer **– Ale gruño un poco molesta por las palabras de su otra "ella".

- Ale ¿estas bien? – el peli-verde le miro preocupado.

- E-eh si – afirmo apresurada la castaña sonriéndole de forma forzada.

Luego de unos par de minutos, la comida llego y cada uno degusto su plato, saboreo su plato lentamente, era realmente esquicito.

- Whaaa, como siempre delicioso Mime – sonrió la peli-rosada estirando los brazos.

- Si, si pudiera pediría un postre pero estoy que exploto – alego Petunia sosteniendo su barriga con una sonrisa satisfecha.

- ¡Yo si quiero un postre! – exclamo Nutty sonriendo.

- Pero Nutty, te comiste una torta de 3 leches y por demás le echaste mas azúcar – anuncio Sniffles con una gota en la cabeza.

- ¿Y?, todavía no quedo satisfecho – anuncio Nutty cruzándose de brazos.

- Uhg… - alegaron al unísono todos por la actitud tan Gula viniendo de Nutty.

El teléfono de Ale sonó en su canción favorita de Kagerous days de vocaloid, la castaña tomo el teléfono y contesto.

- Holo hermanito – saludo Ale.

- _Hola hermanita, oye ¿Dónde estas linda?, llegue a la casa y no estabas en la compu, me sorprendió _– alego el castaño a través del teléfono.

- Ahm, Salí con los chicos al The Mime's House, está a un par de cuadras del cole – apunto la joven sonriendo.

- _Ah Vale, bueno, me avisas cuando_ _quieras que te pase buscando ¿vale? _– comento el castaño.

- Ale deja el celular o me pongo la ropa – exclamo Flippy entre risas junto con Cuddles y Toothy provocando que la cara de la chica se tornara roja fosforescente.

- _ehm…¿Ale? _– el castaño hablo a través del teléfono y hoyo tres golpes seguidos para luego oir la voz de su hermana.

- Ignora eso hermanito – calmo la chica con una sonrisa tierna – adiós! – la castaña colgó y miro a los tres chicos con un aura negra.

- Hehehe ah vamos Ale, s-solo era broma – trato de calmar Cuddles con el chichón en la cabeza tras el golpe.

- Aja… - alego ale con un vena sobre saltada – a la próxima les coso la boca a los tres – anuncio Ale guardando su teléfono.

Los demás rieron ante la divertida escena y continuaron hablando un rato, hasta que ya venia siendo hora de irse, salieron del lugar solo Flaky, Ale, Flippy, Cuddles, Giggles y Nutty, los demás se fueron antes agotados.

- Bueno, ya me debo ir – alego Ale caminando por la calle.

- Adiós! – gritaron todos al unísono despidiéndose de la castaña.

- Ehm…¡Ale espera! – llamo el militar a la castaña apareciendo tras de ella – no me siento cómodo sabiendo que estarás sola, ¿te acompaño? – pregunto Flippy levemente sonrojado.

- E-ehm…cla-claro – afirmo Ale con las mejillas rojas y empezando a caminar con el peli-verde.

Ambos caminaban tranquilamente, pero un silencio incomodo los inundo a ambos, ay que ambos no sabía que decir y solo caminaba, mientras Ale trataba de no fijar la mirada en la alta figura de Flippy, mientras que este sentía la mano de ella cerca de la de él, sintiendo la necesidad de tomarla, pero limitándose a solo caminar para no incomodar más la situación.

- Eh-ehm… - Flippy decidió por fin romper el silencio – y dime Ale…¿Por qué te mudaste a Happy tree town? – pregunto curioso el chico.

- Bu-bueno… - Ale respiro profundo recordando el por qué estaba allí – ya sabes de mi trastorno obviamente… hace años, perdí a mis padres, y mi hermano y yo nos alejamos de aquí…yo nací aquí si, pero nos alejamos de todos buscando algo nuevo, y nos mudamos a Colombia, …pero haya mi otra yo metió la pata y…me descubrieron, mi hermano tuvo que sacar pasaportes falsos y escapamos… volviendo de nuevo aquí, ahora tengo la oportunidad de volver de cero – Ale sonrió al pensamiento de vivir tranquila y feliz, pero su sonrisa se borró al recordar que el simple hecho de que nunca podría con esa otra yo encima.

- Y-ya veo… - Flippy le mira y sin mas sostuvo su mano con firmeza sintiendo sus mejillas calientes y viendo la cara roja de Ale – te ayudare Ale, te ayudare a que todo vaya bien, ¿te parece? – pregunto el peli-verde.

- Y-yo…. – Ale miro sus ojos verdes impregnados de inocencia y le sonrió – si… gr-gracias Flippy -.

Después de un rato de caminar, ambos llegaron a la casa de Ale y Flippy se despidió.

- Adiós Ale! Te veo mañana en la escuela – anuncio Flippy despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

- Hehehe ok, hasta luego – la castaña le dedico una sonrisa y al verlo alejarse saco sus llaves para abrir la puerta, pero su mano desistió - ¿q-que? – alego Ale asustada, sintiendo como todo su alrededor se oscurecía y oyendo una oscura y sicótica risa al fondo.

- _**Es hora de dormir Ale~… **_- hoyo la voz Ale mientras sentía como su cuerpo era tomado por alguien mas.

Ale sintió como caía, pero su cuerpo no cayo, se sostuvo con el pie, y se reincorporo lentamente sonriendo, pero su sonrisa era llena de sicosis, ansiosa de sangre.

- **Hehehehe… **- una risa oscura se hoyo salir de los labios de la castaña que al dejar mostrar sus ojos bajo su cabello sus ojos brillaban en un rojo fuerte, como si se fuera capaz de contemplar una ventana al mismo infierno.

*-Con Flippy-*

El peli verde caminaba con tranquilidad por las calles desoladas por la noche, cuando al cruzar por una esquina pudo oír un ruido ensordecedor que le hizo asustarse inmediatamente, y buscando el origen sin encontrarlo, se sintió incapaz de controlar su propio cuerpo.

- N-no… - Flippy sintió como Fliqpy tomaba control de su cuerpo y cerró los ojos con fuerza evitando que aquello pasara, pero ya muy tarde ya que al abrir sus ojos, estaban en un brillo de neón lleno de locura – **hehehehehe… es hora de jugar un rato **– Alego con una voz profunda y maniaca el sicópata mientras sacaba de su pantalón de camuflaje un cuchillo militar.

Fliqpy dispuesto se encamino por las calles jugando con su cuchillo y sonriendo con su característica hilera de colmillos, esperando ansioso encontrarse alguna pobre victima con la que "jugar". Fliqpy hoyo a lo lejos unos pasos, por el sonido débil y suave, se podía deducir que era una chica.

- **Hehehehe…eso significa que tendré mas diversión~ **- Rio Fliqpy entre una forma sicótica u pervertida encaminándose a seguir los pasos. Fliqpy corrió en dirección a donde oía los pasos siguiéndoles hasta el bosque - **¿Qué nadie le enseño a esa chica que los bosques son peligrosos? **– Aludió el peli-verde en burla adentrándose al bosque y buscando el olor de la chica.

Fliqpy camino un par de minutos, sin perder el rastro de la joven, y empezando a oler un fuerte olor a sangre.

- **Tks…espero no se haya dañado **– Alego Fliqpy caminando y encontrándose con un rastro de sangre – **uh? **– Fliqpy ladeo con la cabeza mirando extrañado la sangre, al levantar la mirada encontró un cuerpo de un chico mutilado y clavado contra el tronco – **fiuuu… que interesante~ **- Fliqpy miro asombrado la escena sintiendo el fuerte olor de la chica esperando que se hiciera aparecer, lo cual no duro mucho cuando hoyo la rama moverse y al voltearse encontrándose con una sombra entre castaño y morado abalanzarse sobre el.

Ambos cayeron al piso y Fliqpy se dio vuelta dejando a la joven bajo de el y mirándole.

- **¿Quién eres tu?** – cuestiono el peli-verde mirándole con sus ojos neón destellando en rabia.

- **¿Mi nombre?...** – la ojis-rojo le miro sonriendo de oreja a oreja – **Es Alessa… **- soltó la castaña sin borrar su sonrisa.

- **Ah~…¿Qué no eres la castañita que Flippy andaba tanto viendo? **– cuestiono Fliqpy sonriendo.

- ¿**Y que tu no eres el militarcito del que anda Ale tirando corazones? **– Alego en Burla con una voz profunda y al mismo tiempo seductora.

**- Hehehe eso no lo sospechaba…y al parecer no mentía cuando dijo que tenía un trastorno la rarita esa **– apunto Fliqpy mirándole sonriente.

- **Y al parecer el militar tampoco se equivocaba…de cualquier forma…me gustaría jugar contigo un rato~ **- Alessa sin previo aviso soltó una patada en la entrepierna del peli-verde soltándose y dando una vuelta en el piso.

Fliqpy algo adolorido se reincorporo viendo a la castaña con cierto odio por la osadía en sus acciones.

- **Ehehehe…entonces juguemos preciosa **– reto Fliqpy con una sonrisa enferma de oreja a oreja mientras sostenía con firmeza su cuchillo.

Alessa soltó una risita y corrió hacia el sin ninguna arma, solo con sus manos ensangrentadas, fue a dar un ataque a su cara, pero este lo esquivo mientras lanzaba su mano armada a su cara, Alessa se inclinó sin borrar la sonrisa viendo con unos cabellos se le eran retirado con el filo del cuchillo.

- **Hehehehe… **- rio juguetonamente la castaña al ver los rápido movimientos del militar.

El militar soltó otro ataque a su estómago, pero esta con dificultad lo detuvo con ambas manos y volteo su brazo su espalda mientras y brazo lo agarraba por el cuello apresándolo.

- **Nada mal preciosa, si que te luces… **- Alego Fliqpy con una sonrisa mientras le veía de reojo – **ansió saber cómo serias en la cama **-.

- **Oh que ansioso, si apenas es la primera cita **– comento Alessa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Fliqpy se inclinó hacia afrente soltándose de la castaña y sonriendo malicioso lanzo el cuchillo a su hombro clavándoselo.

- **Ahg! **– gimió de dolor la castaña apunto de sacar el cuchillo a la fuerza, pero Fliqpy poso su bota sobre el cuchillo clavándolo mas al fondo.

- **Y quizás sea la última guapa… **- Fliqpy rio al verla de esa, forma, siendo sincero le conmovió tanto que en un rápido movimiento ya estaba sobre ella – **pero como estoy de buenas te daré un rato más de diversión~ **- Alego de forma pervertida el militar besándola de forma ruda.

- **Uhm! **– la chica se estremeció un tanto sonriendo con malicia dentro del beso.

- **Hehehe no te preocupes…te gustara todo lo que hare **– Anuncio el militar metiendo las manos bajo su vestido y tocándola bajo su ropa.

- **Ah! **– Alessa se le escapa un suave gemido sintiendo sus mejillas algo rozadas y maldiciendo el cuerpo virgen y delicado de aquella chica – **uhm… **- Alessa sonrió y paso su mano por su espalda y sosteniendo un hacha de buen tamaño – **no lo creo guapo~ **- Aludió Alessa al soltar un fuerte golpe en el pecho del militar con el mango.

**- Uhg! **– Fliqpy soltó un gruñido por sus acciones y le miro un tanto molesto – **que hábil… **-.

- **Hehehe gracias…conócela **– comento la castaña mostrando un hacha de mango de madera oscura, muy bien pulida y con la parte filosa llena de sangre – **me encanta…es como mi compañera **– aludió la ojis-rojos mirando a Fliqpy de forma enferma y sacándose el cuchillo del hombro para tirárselo a el – **vamos~…esto no acaba hasta que alguno de los dos muera **– comento Alessa sonriendo ansiosa.

- **Hehehe…bien dicho preciosa **– Fliqpy corrió y sostuvo su cuchillo para luego atacar a Alessa con este.

Alessa detuvo el golpe con el hacha y miro a los ojos a Fliqpy mostrando ese brillo de locura infernal, Fliqpy sonrió admirando tanta locura, sinceramente le empezaba a encantar esa chica. La joven volvió a lanza una patada a la entrepierna de Fliqpy, pero este cerro las piernas atrapando el pie de la joven, Fliqpy aprovecho y sostuvo el cuello de Alessa, esta lanzo su hacha a su hombro y este la sostuvo con su mano libre.

- **Tks…** - se quejó Alessa distrayendo a Fliqpy y soltando una piña limpia en medio rostro, se liberó dando unos pasos atrás.

Alessa rio mirando que Fliqpy se le veía una leve fractura en su nariz, el peli-verde sonrió lamiendo la sangre que salía de su nariz pasando por su boca y corrió hacia la castaña apunto de soltar una patada en su estómago pero esta sostuvo su pie y lo lanzo lejos haciendo que Fliqpy diera una vuelta y callera de cuclillas al piso, Alessa había aprovechado y corrió hacia el ojis-neón y se dirigió a patear su cara, Fliqpy esquivo el golpe y sostuvo el pie de la ojis-rojo dándole la vuelta.

- **Hehehe…no tienes idea de la increíble vista que tengo desde aquí **- comento el peli-verde sonrió con perversión admirando la lencería negra de la chica, esta se sonrojo un poco y cuando estuvo apunto de soltarse sintió los fuertes brazos de Fliqpy rodearle por debajo de los pechos sosteniéndola contra el.

- **Y-ya suéltame militarcito **– alego Alessa con algo de dificultad.

- **No lo creo preciosa… **- susurro Fliqpy al oído de la castaña y lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja provocando que esta se estremeciera de golpe – **hehehe al parecer te gusto…pero esta vez no bajare tanto la guardia **– de un segundo a otro Alessa tenia en su estomago atravesándola el cuchillo militar de el peli-verde, miro atónita la sangre salir de su estomago, ¿Cómo había podido bajar la guardia de forma tan patética y estúpida?.

- **A-ahg…n-no puede ser… **- Alego con dificultad la castaña sintiendo un hilo de sangre bajar por su boca.

- **¿Qué?, ¿no puedes creer que te vencieron?...pues créelo **– Fliqpy movió su cuchillo dentro del estómago de la castaña provocándole gemir de dolor **– hehehe que dulce sonido **– Fliqpy lamio la mejilla de la castaña sonriendo de forma enferma y sostuvo a Alessa del cuello acercándose a un risco bastante bajo.

- **A-ahg! ¿q-que haces maldito cabron? **– Alego difícilmente Alessa todavía con el cuchillo en su estómago.

- **Mira~…** - Fliqpy la guindo de su cuello mirando al risco, era una pequeña bajada que daba a unos troncos cortados, mostrándose realmente letales.

- **G-grandioso final para una dama Fli-Fliqpy **– comento Alessa sonriendo de medio lado mirando ya su final.

- **Realmente preciosa…fue un placer, y es una lástima que te desperdicies ** - comento Fliqpy antes de abrir sus dedos y dejar que la castaña cállese al risco.

*-en el hospital de Happy tree Town-*

La suave luz de la mañana entro por la ventana, iluminando a la joven castaña en la camilla de hospital.

Ale con extrema dificultad, abrió sus ojos como si fuese el trabajo mas pesado del mundo, observando el techo de blanco, y movió débilmente su cabeza mirando los rayos del sol invadir el lugar, algo anudada por todo, no sabía dónde estaba y si estaba sola, no podía oír nada más que un estruendoso chillido, su vista estaba borrosa, claro, sus lentes, ¿donde estaban?. Trato con todas sus fuerzas buscando sus lentes, pero sus brazos no reaccionaban, tampoco sus piernas, nada en su cuerpo parecía querer responderle.

- A-Alex… - soltó con mucha debilidad en un hilo de voz casi inaudible, sin dejar de escuchar ese molesto chillido de sus oído sintió unas cálidas manos pasar por su cara y se dirigió a mirar los orbes castaños de su hermano Alex, vio su boca moverse mas no le podía escuchar, Ale hizo un débil gesto sin saber a que se refería, Alex siguió moviendo su boca hasta el punto en que la joven le escucho con suma claridad.

- ¿Qué cómo te sientes Ale? – volvió a preguntar el chico a su hermana tocando su frente.

- C-como si…un camión m-me hubiese destrozado – alego con mucha debilidad la castaña sin poder moverse bien.

- Eh…y-ya veo – comento el chico desviando la mirada - ¿y puedes moverte? – alego este soltándola.

- Y-yo… - la chica débilmente trato de acomodarse sin resultado – n-no…p-pero emp-empiezo a sentir m-mi cuerpo… - anuncio débilmente la chica.

- Ya veo…por cierto, tienes visitas – Alex con su típica sonrisa dulce abrió la puerta y todos los que la había recibido en el cole entraron apurados.

- ¡Ale! – exclamaron todos abrazándola al borde del llanto.

- H-hey… - Ale sintió su respiración faltar – n-no puedo respirar… -.

- Bueno, ¡bueno!, dejen que la pobre respire, paso por mucho – exclamo Alex alegando a todos.

Ale miro al grupo, estaban las chicas de siempre, Giggles, petunia y Flaky, y como siempre los chicos que eran Cuddles, Toothy, Sniffles, Nutty y para sacarle una débil sonrisa a Ale, Flippy.

- E-están todos aquí – Ale empezó a sentir su cuerpo poco a poco.

- Pues claro linda, eres nuestra amiga – alego la rosada con una sonrisa dulce, amigos…¿amigos de verdad?, ¿de verdad los encontró?, Ale sonrió débilmente sintiendo ya su cuerpo.

- ¿Q-que me paso? – pregunto Ale acomodándose en la cama de hospital.

- Paso que anoche te encontraron…con una fea herida en el estómago – rio nervioso Cuddles.

- Pero… - Ale empieza a recordar lo sucedido anoche – se supone….que debería estar muerta – anuncio Ale sintiendo sus ojos contraerse.

"_**Ale se desplomo contra la tierra y rodo de forma rustica hacia los troncos sintiendo como varios la atravesaban, pero el más grande le traspaso el cuerpo de su espalda saliendo por su estómago, sintió como sus ojos miraban atónita a Flippy que soltó un grito desgarrador deslizándose hacia ella, sintiendo como su cuerpo dejaba de reaccionar, y su vista se nublaba por fin dejando caer su cabeza de un lado sintiéndose completamente sin vida.**_

_**- ¡ALE!, ¡NO! – grito Flippy ya junto a ella."**_

Todos miraron atónitos a la chica, no pensaron que podría recordar lo sucedido anoche, y algo preocupados miraron a la castaña que ocultaba su mirada en su cabello.

- Y-yo…había muerto….debería estar muerta!, ¡nadie sobrevive aquel le atraviesen un jodido tronco en su cuerpo! ¿¡que mierda esta sucediendo!?, ¡RESPONDA YA! – exclamo Ale al borde de la histeria, todos estaban algo inquietos ¿le contarían los acontecimientos que la llevaron a sobrevivir a esta horrible muerte?.

- A-Ale t-tu… ¿estas segura? – cuestiono Flippy.

- ¡Si! – exigió la castaña mirando son severidad a todos, Alex se sentó junto a ella.

- Bueno… - Giggles miro a todos y se acerco a Ale – no eres solo tu Ale…todos nosotros – soltó la peli-rosa. Ale miro atónita al grupo.

- ¿Todos? – cuestiono mirando a Giggles nuevamente. Esta asintió.

- Si…para explicar por que, debemos volver a hace muchos años atrás…cuando Happy Tree Town era solo un pueblito de solo ciento cincuenta pobladores, o mejor conocida como la época de las brujas.

"" – _Hace muchos años, Happy Tree Town se fundó por 6 familias, muy resaltadas en esa época, en ese pequeño pueblo, como todos los demás, despreciaban a las brujas, o las que se hacían llamar así, pero algo había pasado en el pueblo que nadie sospechaba._

_Una mujer, muy hermosa de melena castaña, se había presentado en el pueblo, conquistando el corazón de uno de los dueños del pueblo."_

- Que por cierto es de la familia de Flippy – apunto Sniffles al peli-verde.

- Si… - dijo este rascándose la nuca.

"_Este hombre, buen mozo y soltero se había enamorado por completo de la joven misteriosa, que después de una misteriosa noche de pasión, la joven había quedado embarazada de este, pero una de las pretendientes del hombre, se había enterado de esto, llena de celos y dispuesta, corrió hacia el pueblo, acusando a la mujer de ser bruja y haberla presenciado de hacer brujería en el bosque, el pueblo fue tras la mujer, pero el hombre amante de la mujer, la defendió ante todos, pero a este también lo acusaron de traidor y lo mataron, poco después había atrapado a la mujer." _

- ¿Y que sucedió? – pregunto Ale sumida a la historia.

- Pues…resulto que la mujer si era una bruja -.

"_intentando quemar el cuerpo de la joven, esta, a todo pulmón grito su hechizo._

_- ¡Todos ustedes pagaran por lo que me han hecho! – Gritaba la doncella de melena castaña – ¡serán malditos con la inmortalidad!, ¡y no solo eso!, ¡también morirán cada día de formas horribles e indescriptibles!, ¡cada día sufrirán el dolor que yo sufro ahora! – grito la mujer antes de ser quemada por la hoguera._

_Y así se hizo, pero no todos lo ciudadanos del pueblo, solo había sido las familias dueñas del pueblo, y los ciudadanos que la atraparon, y el hechizo siguió y siguió por todas las generaciones."_

- Pero…¿y el hijo de la bruja? – pregunto Ale mirando a todos.

- Pues lo tuvo…pero lo dejo en manos de unas de las hermanas de su amante – aclaro petunia.

- ¿P yo? – volvió a cuestionar la castaña.

- Po lo sabemos – soltó Toothy – aunque decían que la bruja había tenido otra hija mucho antes que con en el dueño del pueblo, ya que la había visto en el bosque con una niña que la llamo "mama" – aclaro el peli-morado.

- P-eh? ¿dices que puedo provenir de la hija de la bruja?, pero ¿Cómo? Si ella no echo su hechizo en su hija, ¿o si? – cuestiono Ale algo atónita por toda la historia en si.

- Pos-posiblemente lo hi-hizo para pro-protegerla j-junto con su hi-hijo – anuncio Flaky con sus manos juntas.

- Puena lógico… - dijo Ale por fin bajando un poco la mirada.

- Pero Ale…¿recuerda si…alguien te hizo lo de anoche? – cuestiono petunia.

Ale levanto la mirada y observo que Flippy mostraba una mirada de arrepentimiento y tristeza.

- No…fui yo…fue un accidente nada mas – aclaro Ale con una leve sonrisa.

*-una semana después-*

Ya después de una semana, Ale pudo volver a clases, ya que no parece haber mostrado nada más, el mismo día le habían dado de alta a la castaña, pero está tratando de superar todo lo de morir y revivir y ese extraño hechizo, las castaña se tomó una semana para descansar y procesar todo.

La chica vistiendo de una franelilla con un estampado de alguna banda de rock, una chaqueta corta de cuero, unos shorts de jeans algo rasgados, con unas licras de estampado de la bandera de Inglaterra unas botas negras. La chica había quedado de acuerdo con su hermano de llevar ropa a la moda, pero que se llevase con su estilo.

Ale abrió la puerta corredizas del salón y se encontró cara a cara con una chica, algo parecida a ella en característica, ya que su cabello era castaño, pero más rojizo, sus ojos eran de el mismo color de su cabello, era sumamente lindo, su cabello tenía otro estilo un tanto desordenado, un cabello sobresaltaba en medio de su cabeza, igual al de ella…pero parecía más cuadrado, traía unos lentes igual, pero morados. Vestía de forma colegiala, con una sudadera y unas franela bajo de esta, una falda de cortes roja u traía unos lindos convers rojos, su compostura resultaba muy delgada y bajita, le resulto…adorable.

- Te…¿conozco? – cuestiono Ale mirando a la chica.

- No lo creo – soltó la joven al mirar a la castaña alta.

- Ehm…eres nueva, ¿no? – anuncio.

- S-si..soy nueva, llegue ayer…soy Cris – anuncio sonriendo algo forzada de medio lado.

- Yo soy Ale – anuncio esta dándole la mano – un placer -.

e-e-e-e-eso es todo amigos! (?) c: espero les haya gustado! El personaje Cris no me pertenece, es de una amiwuita -w- (si asi lo escribo c: ) en fin! Espero les haya gustado y, les invito a leer mi nuevo fic de zombis, también de htf c: se llama "infierno sobre Happy Tree Town", el siguiente cap de este sensualon fic me basare en mas que nada en la pareja de Alex x Flaky OwO (nota atravesada: mi amor no me mates D/:! Sabes que solo complazco a los fans! TE AMO!)

capitulo 4: amor en rojo y marrón

" – entonces Flaky…¿t-te gustaría salir conmigo? C-como…¿novia? – anuncio Alex con las mejillas tan rojas como el cabello de la menor.

- y-yo… - Flaky sentía su corazón acelerado, en verdad gustaba del mayor."

" – Ale no es la única con problemas Flaky … - Anuncio Alex abrazando sus piernas.

- ¿q-que quieres decir Alex? – Flaky rodeo al castaño con sus brazos por su cuello, dándole su apoyo.

- ella sufre de un trastorno de personalidades…y-yo de… - sintiendo un nudo en la garganta trago grueso dispuesto a hablar."


	4. Chapter 4: amor el rojo y marron

BUENAS DAMAS Y CABALLEROS uvu/! Aquí con el cap 4 :P no lo quería hacer, por que solo me dejaron 2 reviews ¬¬ pero lo que me emociono a subirlo es por que el segundo reviews fue una amenaza :'3 y no hay nada mas lindo que eso uvu, bueno ahora al cap antes de que me encuentren a sacarme los órganos con un bate xux

Capitulo 4:

Amor en rojo y marrón

Cris y Ale se miraron y sonrieron pasando al salón las dos, y Ale la llevo a sentarse con su grupo acostumbrado.

- oigan ¿como es que había una alumna nueva, y no me avisaron? – pregunto Ale mirando a su grupo.

- oh es cierto que debemos mantener al tanto a la reinita Ale – comento Cuddles en burla haciendo una reverencia.

- ha ha ha… - rio falsamente la ojis castaña ate la broma del rubio.

- pues si, pero no parece… - Petunia se inclinó para ver la castaña que se intentaba alejar - …querer convivir -.

Ale se dio la vuelta y vio cómo se alejaba y la sostuvo de la muñeca, haciendo que esta voltease con un leve rubor de mejillas.

- hey ¿Qué pasa no quieres…? – Ale vio el rubor fijamente - ¿Por qué estas sonrojada? -.

- ¡eh! – la bajita se cubrió las mejillas roja de vergüenza – c-claro que no! -.

- uhm… - Ale observo a sus amigos que parecieron verla con interés y proseguido la castaña se acerco a chica y le susurro - ¿te gusta alguno del grupo? – el tono sonó de pocos amigos ya que suponía que podría ser el militar.

- shhhh… - cris la miro y la sostuvo de la muñeca llevándola fuera del salón.

- hehehehe… - Toothy rio por lo bajo viendo la escena – yuri – sintiendo un escalofrió volteo a ver la mirada semi-asesina del peli verde – l-lo siento Flippy… -.

- ¿te gusta Nutty? – Ale la vio con una sonrisa.

- s-si…pe-pero ni se te ocurra mencionarlo – amenazo la bajita.

- no te preocupes, doy mi palabra de que no – Ale sonrió levantando la mano en forma de confianza a la chica.

- gracias… -.

- bueno! Vamos convive con nosotros, no mordemos – Ale rio atrayendo a la chica al salón "o bueno…no todos" pensó desilusionada Ale.

*-entre los pasillos-*

Alex miraba desde la ventana de los pasillos, mirando el cielo azul, pronto bajo la mirada para observar a una chica, era rubio, cargaba con una jersey blanca, y una falda de jeans clara, con unas botas tipo invierno. Alex miro a la joven con aire cansado pensando una y otra vez "no lo hagas". En un acto imprevisto la rubia descuartizo con un cuchillo cuyo origen es descendió a uno de los alumnos, alertando a Alex que inmediato se echó para atrás y saco de su bolsillo unas pastillas, de inmediato se las tomo tragándolas en seco. Alex no se percató y choco con alguien, al darse vuelta observo aquel cabello rojo con ganchos blancos decorando de forma tierna el cabello.

- e-eh, l-lo siento Flaky – Alex sonrió tímidamente ante la pequeña figura de la rojita.

- n-no te preocupes A-Alex – la pequeña chica sonrió cálidamente provocado un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas del chico.

- o-oye quería preguntarte algo – Alex se rasco la nuca, mostrando su nerviosismo.

- ¿s-si? -.

- bu-bueno… - Alex hoyo una voz reír detrás suyo, como malicia, al darse vuelta observo a una chica, de cabello corto y rojo, vestía de una forma algo rockera, con una franelilla del estampado de alguna banda, unos jeans negros rasgados y unas botas de cuero, lo resaltante en ella era la sangre que cubría su cuerpo, Alex en un parpadeo la perdió.

- ¿su-sucede algo Alex? – comento la joven mirándolo con algo de preocupación ya que este miraba la nada.

- ¿e-eh?, no, nada Flaky – comento por la bajo, volvió la mirada a la chica ignorado por completo no sucedido – entonces Flaky…¿t-te gustaría salir conmigo? C-como…¿novia? – anuncio Alex con las mejillas tan rojas como el cabello de la menor.

- y-yo… - Flaky sentía su corazón acelerado, en verdad gustaba del mayor – cla-claro! – anuncio con una enorme sonrisa.

- grandioso – Alex se sintió aliviado, devolviendo la sonrisa – ¿va-vamos a hacer algo a la salía? – pregunto.

- s-si – Flaky asintió dulcemente.

- bi-bien, nos veremos en la entrada, ha-hasta luego – Alex se despidió de la menor con un beso en su mejilla y se fue.

Flaky se quedó mirando el lugar donde se había marchado el castaño sonriendo con un sonrojo, él era…demasiado lindo.

*-en el patio trasero-*

La castaña observo a su alrededor, en su espalda cargaba una guitarra en su estuche, Ale se sentó en un banco junto a un árbol muy al fondo del patio, lo que ella no sabía, o quizás si, era que le seguían sus compañeros, o mejor dicho sus amigos, que tuvieron curiosidad al ver que cargaba una guitarra en su espalda. Ale saco la guitarra eléctrica del estuche, y en su cinturón acomodo un pequeño amplificador, y sacando una uña para esta empezó a tocar una sombría canción, entre el grupo de chicos, solo uno puso saber cual era, esa era Cris, que reconoció que era una canción basada en una leyenda urbana de una serie para niños, era el Rugrats theory.

- _I think the world is so wonderful (The world is wonderful), And we only have one chance to be here, So tell me why you're hurting yourself I guess I just do not understand (What's the meaning of life?), Everything I've been told I believe And yet people that I love just leave _– Ale parecia sumida la canción, tanto que empezo a andar por el banco disfrutando de su propio canto, tocando unas tonadas triztes y llenas de melancholia - _Welcome to my perfect world, According to Angelica It's my turn to run the show, Next to Cynthia, With Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil, I'll never feel alone So we can play games all day long, While the earth is spinning Round and round and round and round and round and While the earth is spinning_ –.

En eso, en un acto torpe, Nutty piso una rama cosa que alerto a la castaña y los miro a todos que se encontraban detrás de un árbol.

- ¿Qué mierda están haciendo? – pregunto la joven con un brillo carmesí en los ojos, Flippy se alerto y se acerco a la chica.

- tocas genial Ale – comento con una sonrisa, la castaña le miro con un sonrojo para luego desvía la mirada.

- claro que no, n-ni siquiera la canción es mía…s-solo es una canción y ya – añadió algo nerviosa.

- ¿de que hablas? – alego Cuddles mirándola.

- fue grandioso – sonrió Toothy.

- si, sabes muy bien como tocar la guitarra – acompaño Sniffles.

- si! Fue asombroso – alegaron al unísono Petunia y Giggles sonriendo las dos juntas.

- s-si, triste pe-pero genial – rio Nutty comiendo una paleta.

- Rugrats Theory…la cantaste igualita – sonrió Cris acercándose a todos.

- o-oh basta – Ale sintió sus mejillas arder y bajo la mirada un poco.

- ¿sabes algo?, deberías concursa en el concurso de talento de la escuela – comento Flippy mirándola.

- ¿co-concurso de talento? – cuestiono la ojis-marron.

- si, lo hacen todos los años para integrar a los alumnos nuevos con algún talento que tengan – añadió Sniffles.

- si, deberías participar, de seguro ganas el primer puesto – comento emocionada la peli rosada.

- n-no lo se… - Ale miro a sus amigos suplicantes, rio por lo bajo – esta bien, esta bien, concursare – la decir esas palabras todos, exceptuando Sniffles, Cris y Flippy, se le lanzaron encima a abrazarla.

- ¡yei! – exclamaron al unísono.

- e-etto...ne-necesito respirar – alego con dificultad la castaña entre sus amigos.

- o-oh cierto, además no queremos que fulanito se ponga celoso – comento por lo bajo petunia.

- ¿Qué cosa? – cuestiono Ale sin poder haber entendido las palabras de petunia.

- nada – rio Nutty.

*-en la salida-*

Alex miro a su alrededor a la multitud de alumnos abandonar las instalaciones de la escuela, miro su reloj, observando que ya deberían estar todos los del cuarto año ya afuera.

- uhm… - en ese momento Alex sintió como de su espalda, alguien lo abrazaba, algo alterado observo viendo a su hermana – A-Ale! ¿q-que te eh dicho de sorprenderme asi? – regaño el joven.

- ya deja de ser tan nena. ¿nos vamos?¨- pregunto Ale con una sonrisa.

- bueno…yo tengo una cita asi que saldré – comento Alex sonrojado.

- ¿cita? – Ale rio con picardía – ¿con quien? -.

- ¡Alex! – una pequeña voz lo llamo, ambos gemelos voltearon a verla y era la pequeña pelirroja que llego sosteniendo la mano del mayor - ¿n-nos vamos? – pregunto sonrojada.

- s-si…adiós hermanita, nos vemos en la casa – alego el chico despidiéndose de la castaña que los miraba sorprendida.

- adiós… - Ale los vio alejarse cuando su grupo de amigos se asomaba igual de sorprendidos.

- vaya, tu hermano no pierde el tiempo Ale – rio Flippy mirando a la pareja alejarse.

- y que lo digas – Ale se volteo - ¿Quién quiere jugar videojuegos en mi casa? – pregunto la chica.

- ¡yo! – llamo Nutty con una gran sonrisa.

- yo también – sonrió Cris.

- yo también voy – el peli verde militar se adelantó.

- nosotros igual! – Thoothy y Cuddles se acercaron a los demás, mientras que los sobrantes se despidieron hiéndose a su casa.

*-con Alex y Flaky-*

La pareja se había llegado a un lindo restaurant no muy lejos de allí, no era muy grande, pero era lindo y se veía bastante gente. Alex y Flaky entraron sentándose en una de las mesas.

- e-es un lindo restaurant – alego la rojita sonriendo con timidez.

- si, reciente lo conocí y es muy bueno – Alex sonrió.

- he-hehe s-si… - la pequeña rojita estaba bastante nerviosa y con sus mejillas rojas.

Al cabo de unos minutos el mesero se presentó para pedir su orden, ambos pidieron, para empezar, diferentes ensaladas de frutas, después de otros minutos, el mesero había llegado con la orden solicitada.

- aquí está, disfruten – comento el mesero para luego retirarse con otras mesas.

- uhm…se v-ve bueno – Flaky tomo el tenedor empezando a comer de la ensalada – y-y lo está -.

- eheheh si… - Alex observo como la pequeña se llevaba un gran bocado a la boca, pareciéndole realmente tierno.

Luego de un rato comiendo y charlando, Alex se quería preguntar que tal estaba su hermana.

- o-oye no te importa si llamo a Ale, ella suele meterse en demasiados problemas – Alex rio por lo bajo.

- n-no te preocupes – la pequeña rojita le dedico una sonrisa.

Alex onrio mas y saco su celular marcando el numero de su hermana.

- hola Ale, ¿Cómo va todo? – quizo saber el castaño.

- _pues bien, aquí con los chicos jugando en mi casa_ –.

- un segundo, ¿estas con puros chicos? – comento Alex frunciendo un poco el seño.

- _no la verdad estoy con una alumna nueva llamada Cris, saluda cris_ – Alex pudo escuchar un "hola" del fondo.

- ah claro…bueno, solo no quiero que se militarcito se te ande acercando –alego Alex con mala cara.

- _ehm… _- en la casa Ale estaba sentada en el sillón, miro a sus piernas y el militar estaba recostado en ellas viendo como los demás jugaban – _ok hermanito _– Ale rio sin poderlo evitar.

- si si…bueno, ya me despido, solo llame para saber cómo estabas, adiós -.

- _adiós bro_- Ale se despidió y colgó.

- ¿y quien era? – quiso saber el militar.

- ah mi hermano, decía que si te acercabas a mi te mataría – Ale rio por lo bajo dejando el celu en la mesa.

- ¿eh?, ¿pe-pero como no acercarme a ti? – Flippy se incorporó y se acercó a abrazar a Ale – eres tan suave -.

- ¿eh? Flippy aléjate – Ale trato de apartarlo con su cara roja.

- aww mira, estas rojita, entonces te gusta – Flippy rio sin soltar y sentándola en sus piernas.

- ¡basta! – la castaña forcejeaba para soltarse.

- oigan no se pongan a hacer cosas pervertidas aquí – gruño Cris sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla y sin dejar el juego con Nutty.

- ufff…mi hermana esta loca – comento Alex riendo y haciendo reír a la rojita – oye Flaky ¿puedo preguntarte sobre ese Flippy? – quiso saber Alex.

- claro no hay problema – la ojis-rojo sonrió con afirmación.

- ¿Qué tal es? -.

- bu-bueno, el es muy a-agradable y se-servicial, si-siempre esta allí para apoyarte – Flaky sonrió con dulzura – pero aun así…tienes cosas malas que ni el mismo quisiera tener – la chica se mostró algo triste al recordar aquello.

- ¿uhm?, ¿y que clase de cosas malas? – cuestiono el castaño viéndola.

- e-eso n-no debo decírtelo yo… - alego Flaky viéndolo.

- uhm… ya veo…la verdad mi hermana también suele ser así…pero sabes, ella tiene… bueno, tu debes saberlo ya que eh visto que son buenas amigas – Alex le sonrió.

- s-si, así es – la chica le miro con curiosidad.

- ella sufre de un trastorno…lo desarrollo con la muerte de nuestros padres… y…cada día es más difícil controlarla – Alex bajo la mirada algo triste, para luego sentir las caídas y frágiles manos de la rojita levantarla.

- tranquilo…eso nunca le quitara lo especial que es ella Alex – la pequeña sonrió y suavemente se acercó al rostro del castaño cerrando suavemente sus ojos y cada vez sintiendo más la respiración de este.

Alex sintió su corazón acelerada, y cerrando sus ojos junto a la peli-roja, iba acercándose con ella hasta casi rozar sus labios, para luego suavemente sentir sus labios contra los de el en un cálido y dulce beso, cada uno sintió aquel beso de forma dulce, cálida suave…como nunca lo habían sentido, saboreándose el uno al otro cada vez más, poco a poco a los dos les hizo falta de aire y se separaron respirando un poco agitados y viéndose el uno al otro.

- y-yo… - Alex sentía su corazón acelerado junto con sus mejillas ardiendo en rojo – f-fue…un buen beso – este le sonrió.

- s-si… - Flaky le devolvió la sonrisa dulcemente.

Luego de un rato, hablando con más confianza, ambos se fijaron en la hora, diciendo partir fuera del lugar y caminar al parque.

Ambos caminaron por el parque, ya estaba anocheciendo, mas no les importo mucho, ya que iban agarrados ambos de la mano, la cita en sí, iba de maravilla. Caminando los dos por el parque sin preocupaciones y charlando.

- ¿enserio hizo eso? – pregunto Flaky riendo.

- si ese día fue un caos total, jamás volví a ver de la misma forma el queso – Alex rio al recordar aquel recuerdo.

- hehehe – la pequeña pelirroja rio apretando con suavidad su mano – uhm sentémonos, e-estoy algo exhausta – Alex asintió y ambos se sentaron sin soltarse en ningún momento las manos.

- y Alex, ¿haz tenido alguna otra novia? – pregunto Flaky sonriéndole.

- pues si, creo que 3 nada mas – el castaño sonrió algo tímido – la verdad casi no eh tenido -.

- hehehe…p-pues yo tampoco eh tenido mu-muchos novios…e-en verdad el único fue Flippy… - la ojis-rojos bajo su mirada algo tímida.

- oh…ya veo hehehe… -Alex de un momento a otro se había quedado sin un tema de conversación, pero en ningún momento separo su mano de la pequeña peli-roja.

El castaño se sonrojo más cuando la chica se recostó de su hombro sonriendo con dulzura, este sonrió de la misma forma al verla y rodeo su hombro con su brazo, sintiendo su frágil y pequeño cuerpo, sonrojándose aún más. Alex, bastante sonrojado tomo la barbilla de Flaky levantando su mirada para acercarse nuevamente a sus labios, en eso, de forma inmediata, fijo su mirada a un lado de la cabeza de la pelirroja, observando la mirada de aquella pelirroja de la mañana.

- _noo Alex~ _- se hoyo salir de los labios negros de la chica.

Alex, asustado se echó para atrás soltando un leve grito, se sostuvo la cabeza desenado que ellas saliesen de allí.

- ¡A-Alex! – Flaky se acercó a el temblorosa y asustada - ¿q-que te sucede? -.

- a-ahg… - el chico sentía sus ojos humedecerse, levanto suavemente la mirada mirando a la pelirroja acariciar su cabello de forma consoladora – Ale no es la única con problemas Flaky … - Anuncio Alex abrazando sus piernas.

- ¿q-que quieres decir Alex? – Flaky rodeo al castaño con sus brazos por su cuello, dándole su apoyo.

- ella sufre de un trastorno de personalidades…y-yo de… - sintiendo un nudo en la garganta trago grueso dispuesto a hablar – mi abuelo….sufría de esquizofrenia…mi mama no lo heredo…pero yo si Flaky… - Alex sintió unas tibias lagrimas correr por sus mejillas – no sabemos por qué…pero Ale y yo estamos malditos a sufrir por estas enfermedades, todos los días veo cosas horribles…siento que enloquezco, veo a dos chicas…dicen que se llaman Tatiana y Lucy, siempre hacen lo mismo, me muestran como matar, y me persisten que lo haga…. -.

Flaky lo veía con sorpresa, y tragando grueso se aferró más a él limpiando sus lágrimas.

- y-ya…no dejes que ellas te controlen…se fuerte Alex…¿por mí? – Alex levanto la mirada, algo sorprendido, para luego sonreír con tristeza y abrazarla con fuerza.

- Fla-Flaky…t-te quiero linda… - la pelirroja sintió sus mejillas arder y sonrió abrazándolo.

- Yo también te quiero Alex… -.

*-en la casa de los gemelos-*

Alex y Flaky decidieron irse a la casa del castaño, pero al llegar, se encontraron una graciosa sorpresa.

- ahaha! Te gane idiota – exclamo la castaña victoriosa, se encontraba sentada entre las piernas del militar, este miraba la pantalla obstinado.

- fue trampa, ¡me seduciste cruelmente para sentarte en mis piernas y poder joderme! – gruño el militar viéndola.

- ah no digas idioteces, te gane y punto huehuehuehue – Ale rio mientras se apegaba mas al cuerpo del chico.

- ¡ejem! – Alex miraba la escena con cierta rabia - ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? -.

- tu hermana me gano un juego seduciéndome – acuso Flippy.

- claro que no baka – Ale rio y le miro.

- no no, creo que lo que mas me molesta del echo de que mi hermana esta sentada en las piernas de este idiota, es que ambos están solos – quejo el chico viéndolos con molestia.

- no, en realidad Nutty esta en el baño y Cris saqueando nuestra nevera – excuso la castaña.

- eso es cierto – comento la antes ya mencionada apareciendo de la cocina con unas galletas – pero también es cierto lo de la seducción, Ale andaba de "oh Flippy lindo, déjame sentarme en tus piernas" así todo coquetón y Flippy tenía la cara más roja que un tomate total que al final medio – rio.

- ¿con que eso eh? – Alex fijo la mirada a su hermana – estas en problemas -.

- etto…¿y si otra persona responde? – Ale sonrió con malicia.

- si aja – el castaño rodo sus ojos ante las palabras de su hermana.

- hehehe… - la pequeña pelirroja reía ante la escena, si que esos gemelos eran interesantes.

FIN DEL CAP BICTHES! Bueno, tenia planeado poner lemmond pero…después dije "no es muy temprano para eso :T" y lo deje asi c: ni modo, espero les haya gustado el cap, DEJEN REVIEWS O NO HAY PROXIMO CAP!

Capitulo 5: concurso de talento Parte 1

" – la verdad tengo pánico escénico, así que no creo que acceda – comento Ale viendo la carta de inscripción para el concurso.

- nada de eso, ya dijiste que lo harías y lo harás – exclamo Flippy cruzado de brazos."

" – tu…**me tienes más que harta maldita moradita **– exclamo la castaña con un fuerte brillo de carmesí en sus ojos, acercándose con un hacha a la peli morada, apunto de abalanzarse a ella, sintió un fuerte golpe en su estómago, echándose para atrás y levantando la vista en ira.

- me parece que no le puedo permitir hacerle daño a esta chica… - enfrente de ella, se encontraba un hombre de traje con cabello verde."


End file.
